Dora-med III
Summary Dora-med the Third (ドラメッドⅢ世 Dora-meddo Sansei), abbreviated as Dora-med III, is a member of The Doraemons and one of the holders of 'Best friend Telecard'. Dora-med is a short-tempered magician who has practiced in many different arts of magic, making him the most versatile of the Doraemons outside of common gadgets. After his graduation, he lives in the royal palace in Arabia; where he works as an oracle for his master, Arashin. He has a dream of building a water park called "Water Land", for the people who live in the desert region. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. Higher with magic Name: Dora-med the Third, Dora-med III Origin: Doraemon (The Doraemons spin-offs) Gender: Male Age: Should be the same as Doraemon Classification: Robotic Cat, Oracle, Magician Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Infrared eyes allowing clear vision within darkness, nose 20 times better than humans), Resistance to digestive acids and Mind Manipulation (Cannot be affected by hypnosis meant for humans from [[Doraemon]] and mind-control gas from [[El Matadora]], but his mind still can be tampered with by 22nd-Century gadgets or supernatural entities), can enter a state of pseudo-death similar to hibernation, the built-in magnets within his hands allow him to stick to any surface, Magic (Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Telekinesis, Size Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Animal Manipulation and Summoning and Birds, Status Effect Inducement Sneezing, Shapeshifting also grants [[Resistance] to wind and fire], Teleportation, Illusion Creation, and Matter Manipulation), limited Future Telling via Tarot fortune telling (although it is not combat-applicable), Flight via magic carpet Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Wang Dora). Higher with magic (His element attacks are higher than his physical power [see Notable Attacks/ Techniques below]. His giant form does not have a fixed size, and changes depending on his degree of anger, which possibly caps at Large Planet level much larger than Earth on 2 occasions. On the first occasion, he grew big enough to toy with Mars, which is smaller than his hand, like a marble, while the second occasion had him juggling with Mars, Venus and Mercury with ease. However, both these 2 occasions happened in omake, so it’s unknown whether he can grow to such gigantic size in canon). Ignores durability with transmutation. Speed: At least Normal Human, likely Athletic Human via power-scaling. Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightnings (Can control natural elements not created from his magic, indicating he can control natural lightnings). Higher via size manipulation Lifting Strength: Athletic Human. Higher via size manipulation Striking Strength: Wall Class. Higher via size manipulation Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Doraemon and Wang Dora). Higher via size manipulation and shapeshifting Stamina: Likely Athlete level Range: Standard melee range physically and with transmutation. Extended melee range with telekinesis. At least Tens of meters with element manipulation. Can also use size manipulation to expand his range. Standard Equipment: * Magic Flute: A gadget that allows Dora-med to channel his magical powers, although it's shown he can use magic without this. * Flying Carpet: This serves as Dora-med’s main means of flying and transportation. It can carry all 7 members of the Doraemons, who each weighs 129.3 kg. * Oil Lamp: Doramed’s variation of the 4-dimension pocket. It grants him access to the same gadgets as Doraemon. * Tarot cards: Dora-med’s set of tarot cards allows him to see the future via fortune telling. The extend of this fortune telling is however very limited. He can also throw these cards to attack opponents. * Magic Rope: A rope that Dora-med often use to restrain his opponents. Intelligence: Above Average. Like his friends, Dora-med is a quick thinker and very perceptive when it comes to exploiting the opponent's weaknesses, can observe his opponents' characteristics to make solutions on the fly. Weaknesses: Dora-med has an immense fear of water and cannot swim. Like Doraemon, he will stop functioning if his tail is pulled, though pulling it again will turn him back on. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: *'Summoning/ Telekinesis:' Dora-med can summon forth and control objects. In combat, this is often used in the form of disassembling robotic opponents with heavy tools, controlling multiple music instruments at once for strengthened sound attacks, hitting opponents with heavy objects such as hammers, and fighting numerous enemies simultaneously with a large number of flying swords. Without summoning he can also use telekinesis to throw opponents around. *'Shape-shifting:' Dora-med has demonstrated the ability to transform into a giant hamburger capable of holding 2 bulls between the buns, into a garden stone lamp to increase his durability, a wind chime to resist being blown away by a strong gust of wind, and a shichirin (charcoal grill) to resist fire and heat. *'Size Manipulation:' Dora-med has the ability to grow to gigantic sizes, increasing his physical strength and the power of his other abilities correspondingly. Usually the trigger for this increase in size is his anger, although it’s shown numerous times that Dora-med can increase his size at will without being angry. He can also enlarge specific body parts instead of the entire body, usually his fists for increased punching strength. This can also be performed when he is already a giant, resulting in even more gigantic fists. *'Element Manipulation:' Dora-med is able to control different elements: he can call forth columns of fire or bolts of lightning for offensive purposes, strong gusts of wind to send a large group of men flying several kilometres (in Dora-med’s Giant form, they become powerful storms), divide large bodies of water, or trigger a volcanic eruption. *'Force-field:' Dora-med can summon forth an electric-resistant force-field. *'Snake Manipulation:' By playing music with his magic flute Dora-med can summon and control snakes. He typically uses this to scare off opponents who have a fear of snakes. He can also transmute inanimate objects into snakes without the use of the flute. *'Bird Manipulation:' By playing music with his magic flute Dora-med can summon and control a large flock of eagles that are strong and big enough to carry him. These eagles are often used for transportation and rescue missions, but they can also be used to drop pepper bombs on opponents, causing them to sneeze uncontrollably. *'Matter Manipulation:' Doramed can control matter in multiple ways. Without the need of his flute he can transmute inanimate objects into snakes (explained above) and transform guns so that they will shoot out harmless objects (flowers, bubbles, flags) instead of bullets. With his flute, Doramed can transmute living and nonliving beings into paper (From his magic flute, Dora-med shoots a ray that transmutes whatever it touches into paper, essentially turning the target into a life-size poster of itself. This ignores durability as the target simply becomes paper-flat, and its thought process and ability to move are unaffected. However, the target also gets weaknesses a paper has, namely being blown away by strong gust of wind due to being literally light as a paper, and extreme vulnerability to fire and water) and turn flying drops of acid into solid sharp spikes near instantly, while also keeping their acidic nature. *'Teleportation:' By snapping his finger, Dora-med can transport someone or something to another location several meters away from its original location. Using a piece of cloth large enough to cover himself he can also teleport himself to his desired destination. *'Illusions:' Dora-med can create illusions of scary monsters to scare off opponents. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Doraemon Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Technology Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier